Fire Within
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: John a.ka. Pyro finds that maybe he belongs at Xavier's school after messing with Magneto. Along the way he meets the girl of his dreams.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: First off I have to say that I absolutely loved the X2 movie. Any film where my jaw drops at the end is excellent and the fact that it was funny and gripping while being exhilarating and amazing, well damn it people its a good movie. Go see it and put foot to ass against anyone who says anything but 'wow' at the end of it. Second, this story is going to be about Pryo, I don't know that much about him as a character, but I just fell in love with him in the movie. The fact that we don't know much about him is just ambrosia for an author like me. So if you don't like Pryo, then don't read this. Third, I just really liked the X2 movie. (Incase you missed it the first time :))  
  
**  
Fire Within.   
  
John woke up with a start and stared at the sun falling across his bed. Blinking at the ceiling John pulled in a breath and reached for the lighter. His fingers fitting over of the familiar shape, running over the shark's face and tracing the well worn path over the smooth metal shape. He lay there for a moment listening to nothing but the beat of his own heart and feeling his muscles stretch out of sleep.   
  
"Morning Pryo."  
  
He jumped at the sudden appearance of Magneto in his door way. " Morning."   
  
"We have something to talk about." Magneto turned and left in the same stride.   
  
John rolled out of bed and struggled into jeans and a heavier sweater. He ran hands through his dark hair and sighed heavily. Pulling on his shoes he left the room and went down the hall. He heard Mystique in the kitchen and there was another voice here too. His grip tightened around the lighter as he entered the kitchen and saw the two women. Mystique was just herself and was always a sight first thing in the morning. The second one was a stranger with a musical laugh. She had her back to him but what John could see was pleasant. Shoulder length brown hair shimmered with red highlights as it tumbled past solid shoulders and a slim waist. She wore old jeans that were well loved, a dark blue T-shirt. The cold didn't seem to bother her.   
  
"Would you like breakfast John?" Mystique held up a loaded plate to him.   
  
John took it and sat down at the small table. It's rough surface was covered by a plastic cloth and there were four chairs. Magneto entered behind him and sat down at the table. He was wearing normal enough clothes but there was always a magnetic pull to the man, even in jeans and work shirt. Mystique joined them with a swift, graceful twist of her body. John was startled by the girl when she turned to them and smiled. Her eyes weren't any color he had seen before. Yellow wasn't quite the right word to describe them. More like gold or sun-fire yellow. He watched as she sat down across from him next to Mystique and stared at him.   
  
Magneto looked between them. " John this is Aidan. She is new to our cause, perhaps after breakfast you'd like to show her around?"   
  
John blinked and looked at the older mutant, "I thought you had to talk to me?"  
  
Magneto smiled slightly, "We can talk later, this will concern all of us."   
  
John nodded and glanced at Mystique. She shrugged and said nothing as the table dropped into a comfortable silence.   
  
After breakfast Aidan offered to help with dishes but Mystique waved her away. John was sitting on the porch staring at the flame of his lighter when she joined him. Her approach was quiet and soft and he jumped at her sudden appearance.   
  
"Jumpy aren't you?" She asked lightly and gazed at the lighter in his hands. "Eric says you can control fire."   
  
John waved his hand over the flame and held it out to her. She smiled at him as she reached out for it.  
  
"It'll burn you." He said and quickly closed his fist as her fingers brushed his skin. Her touch was warm and it sent tingles up his hand. "You're warm."   
  
She smiled softly, "So I have been told." Her fingers withdrew and she folded her hands in her lap. Head lifting to the sky to stare at the sun. "So do you want to be called Pyro or John?"   
  
"It doesn't matter." He responded and couldn't help but stare at her. "So what is your thing?"   
  
She turned her head and he gasped as her eyes flared and fire leapt in their depths. Her hair suddenly appeared to be a living flame that sat against her skin. She held out her hands and John watched as fire swirled to life and arched between her palms.   
  
"Wow," He reached and touched the fire. Warm tingles went along his skin and he felt the reaction deep inside. That part of him that controlled fire and allowed him to touch it. That part that made him a mutant. "I can't do that."  
  
"Have you ever tried?" Aidan asked lightly as she closed her firsts and took a deep breath.   
"Sure I have tried but it just doesn't seem to work that way." John flipped open the lighter and stared at the flames. "Can you do anything else?"   
  
Aidan stood up and glanced down at him. "Aren't you supposed to show me around?"   
  
John rose and lead her down the path that lead to the collection of stray paths. He looked both directions and went left. He followed a path that was partially hidden and walked in the shade of trees. He walked slow for Aidan so that she could look around and take everything in.   
  
"So tell me something," he said, Aidan glanced at him. "How did you find out about being a mutant?"   
  
Aidan glanced around the yard, "It just happened one day, kind of exploded out of me and..." She paused. "What are you supposed to be showing me anyway?"   
  
"That building there is where Magneto trains us." He pointed to a medium sized brick structure.  
  
"Us?" Aidan glanced at him, " Just how many of us are there here?"   
  
"Including the three of us and you that makes five. Sabertooth is the other one, he isn't back yet."   
"Sabertooth?" Aidan gazed at the building. " What is that exactly?"   
  
"He's big, hairy, ugly and has a nasty temper. In short don't piss him off." John made a face and shook his head. "Magneto says that as word gets out we'll get more people here. But for now it's just us."   
  
Aidan crossed the grounds and pulled open the door the brick structure. "Show me around here."   
  
John followed her as they entered the training building. Eric had taken down the walls and so it was just one big space. Blue mats sat across half of the floor, a punching bag hung from the ceiling and there were various pieces of exercise equipment on the other side. A boxing ring was off to one corner and a soda machine sat near the door. Aidan ran a hand through her hair and sighed, that's when John noticed her ring. He was caught by the design.   
  
"That's an unusual ring." He commented and without meaning to he reached for her hand.   
  
Her skin was warmer then the first time and it sent shivers his hand. He looked up and found her staring at him as if he had done something amazing. For a moment there was nothing but air between them, but then something swelled inside John, his heart rate went up and he felt the air warm. Heat rose and fire leapt between them. It curled around their hands and spiraled up their arms. Aidan's hair caught and John ran his hands through it as the flames caressed his hand.   
  
"I found it when I was a child." Aidan whispered as she gazed into his eyes. Fire smoldered in their amber-gold depths and ignited something in John.   
"I see you found the training room."   
  
He jumped at Magneto's voice and turned to find the man standing his full uniform. Mystique stood at her usual post at his side. A light smile played on her lips as she tried not to laugh.   
  
"Yes, John was doing an excellent job." Aidan pulled her hand away from his and stepped back from John. " I take it we found something?"   
  
"Sabertooth did find something." Magneto replied coolly, "If you are prepared to leave we are going to check it out."   
  
John followed the trio to the helicopter and found Sabertooth waiting for them. As usual he was scruffy, wild and down right scary. He nodded a greeting to Magneto as the man approached and waved his hand. The helicopter bay dropped down and they boarded. Mystique went to her post at the gears and they lifted off moments later.   
  
"For weeks now we have been investigating a possible pocket of government activity. There is a facility where they are experimenting on our brothers and sisters." Magneto brought up a 3D graphic map that hovered in the air. He motioned as he talked and pointed out various weak areas and possible entrances. "Now thanks to Sabertooth we know that they are indeed keeping mutants in an underground bunker, we don't know the purpose but it doesn't matter. We are going to get them out."   
  
"What about Xavier?" John asked, " He will know about this place too. What if he comes at us?"   
  
"What of it Pyro?" Magneto asked coldly. "We will deal with them as we must."   
  
John sat back in his chair and gazed at the map, thinking of his former teachers and friends. Without wanting to he thought of Bobby and Rogue. He saw their smiles and how they had been so wanting of each other but could never touch. He had thought Rogue was pretty, but Bobby had won her heart right from day one. John glanced at Aidan and smiled to himself, it was better for Rogue anyway. Kissing him could lead to a melt down.   
  
"John?" He glanced up and found Magneto gazing at him very steadily. "Missing your friends are we?"   
  
"Not really." John flipped open the lighter, running his hands over the flames. "Not at all."   
  
Magneto eyed him a moment but didn't say anything, he turned away finally and went to talk with Mystique. Sabertooth was staring at him a second then followed his master.   
  
"Lying to him isn't a good idea." Aidan whispered as she sat down next to him. "So who are the friends he mentioned?"   
  
"Are you familiar with Professor Xavier and his school for Gifted Youngsters?" John saw her nod. "I used to go there and I made some friends. Bobby Drake and Rogue. I just miss them a little."   
  
"You went to Xavier's school?" She asked, an edge of curiosity in her tone. "That must have been cool. I mean can you imagine going to school where you don't have to hide what you are?" She sighed, "It must have been great."  
  
"Yeah it was fabulous, that was why I left." John snapped and saw Aidan sit back. He sighed heavily. "Our school got hit by these commando goons and we had to run. Bobby took us to his house in Boston and we met his family. When Bobby told them what he was, his brother called the police on us. They shot Logan and were going to kill us, I did what I had to."   
  
Aidan gazed at him and was startled by the look in her eyes. Understanding. She glanced away and stared at her hands for a moment. "I know what you mean."   
  
"What happened to you?" He asked lightly.   
  
"When I was ten my powers exploded. I was sleeping and having a nightmare and suddenly people were screaming. I woke up and found the whole house was in complete flames. My family wasn't home but I killed the baby sitter and my parents freaked out on me. They called the police and wanted me arrested, they wanted me thrown away. I panicked when the police came to where we were staying. They had their guns out and everything, I was totally scared. My powers erupted into sheer chaos and I could only stand there and scream as I killed everyone around me. There was nothing I could do to stop myself. All because the police had come at me with guns."   
  
John reached for her again, "At least you had a family."   
  
She caught his hand before it reached her face and heat went between them again. "You didn't?"   
  
"My powers got out of control at my junior high prom. I ended up torching the dance hall and not everyone made it out. My date was screaming at me like I was a monster. When my father found out he kicked me out of the house and told me never to come back. I disappeared for a few days, but then my brother asked me to come home. I went there and we ended up having a talk. He seemed to really miss me and asked why I couldn't come home anymore."   
  
"He must have been a younger brother." Aidan asked softly.   
  
"Yeah, two years younger. I hope he didn't get the gene."   
Aidan sighed, "Do you honestly believe that?"   
  
He glanced at her, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean would you be sitting here with Magneto going toward his goal if you did really believe that?" Aidan gazed at him. "Or were you just being rebellious when you left Xavier?"   
  
"Aidan, we need you." Magneto called from the front of the plane.   
  
Aidan got up and went to join them. John watched after her and stared, her words had touched something sent a twist of guilt through him. Did he really want to dominate the world with Magneto, did he really want to have humans fear him? He remembered his brothers face, he remembered Wolverine's body as he was shot in the head by that human cop. He remembered how Rogue had been so scared of the soldiers. Did he really want to be with Magneto? The answer resounded in his head. Yes, what else was there?   
  
They landed in the helicopter and stood gazing at an empty field. Magneto let out a breath and held out his arms. There was a rumble in the ground and a large metal square rose out of the ground as a twelve by twenty piece of earth slide back. An elevator appeared and they walked toward it. All five of them entered and the door slid shut and down they went. Mystique morphed herself into one of the guards, she glanced at John and he nodded. His grip tightened on the lighter. Beside him Aidan let out a breath and rubbed her hands together, a shimmer of heat rose off them.   
  
"Now remember, we are here for the mutants." Magneto reminded them as the doors slid open.   
  
Mystique stepped off and approached the desk as the four of them ducked behind the corner. A moment later there was the sound of choking and then a heavy thud.   
  
"Clear."   
  
She called and was already working at the code panel on the door. Her fingers moved swiftly over the keys and the doors slid back. A long hall was revealed with several doors on either side. Magneto waved his hands and the doors blew back simultaneously. There came shouts as the guards mustered and prepared to counter attack.   
  
Magneto wasn't concerned by it and simply moved his way down the hall. The guards were coming closer. "Pryo, Solar, get the mutants."  
  
"No worries." Aidan said. Her eyes were blazing suns as fire licked around her hands.   
  
"Right." John cupped his own fire and held the lighter tightly in the other hand.   
  
Magneto and Mystique with Sabertooth at their back turned to the left. There were cries of surprise from all of the humans as their guns suddenly turned on them. Aidan ran down the next hall, moving with complete surety and silence. She ran to the end of the hall and went right again, she paused at the door. Placing her hand against the code panel she grinned. Her hand glowed and the panel melted. Placing her hands against the door she closed her eyes a moment. Flames ignited around her head and went down her arms, they scorched the metal doors as the material began to melt.   
  
"Any help would be very much appreciated." She whispered and looked at him with sun bright eyes.   
  
John looked at the door and nodded. "Step back."   
  
She did as he asked and he sent off two fire balls. The first one hit and the door glowed orange, the second one hit and it melted down. They had to leap over the liquefied metal, inside was a double row of cages each holding mutants wearing strange head bands. John ran to the first cage and tried the door, it was locked. He cupped a fire ball and held it up to the lock, the metal melted and he ripped the door open. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Aidan. She was making fast work of the cages, just putting her hands on them and going to the next.   
  
"Take your first right and then the next right, run for the light and don't look back." She ordered them. Carefully removing the head gear off some of them.   
  
"We can help." One of them said as she released them.   
  
"No, don't stay. Just go and remember the man called Magneto. He is the reason you are free. Now go."   
  
Solar and Pyro had just freed the last of them when a sudden rush of wind filled the compound. Aidan paused as the wind increased.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
John paused as he felt the winds as well, then he heard a blast and a yell. "Storm and Cyclops."   
  
"Friends of yours?" She asked, searching for a way out of the room.  
  
"Used to be my teachers." He was surprised at the sudden desire to see them. To sit in Storm's class and listen to Scott lecture again.   
  
"We need away out of here unless you want them to find us." Aidan was looking around quickly and having no success.   
  
"Can't you just melt a hole in the wall?" He asked.   
"We are too far underground and I am running low. My powers are fed off the sun and I haven't been out doors in a while." Aidan sighed and looked at him. "I guess you'll get to see your friends again."   
  
Just then Cyclops came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. His hand half raised to his visor. "John?"   
  
"Hi Scott." John said and felt himself take a deep breath. "Been a while."   
  
**  
Landing at the Xavier school brought a rush of memories to the surface and John felt himself torn in half. He wanted to be here and at the same time didn't. He was afraid of what Professor Xavier was going to say to him and was excited about seeing Rogue and Bobby again.   
  
Scott lead them both off the jet, Aidan didn't seem that pleased but hadn't said anything. Storm walked behind them and lead the way to the upper levels. She lead them right to Professor Xavier's office where the man sat in his wheelchair. At the door's opening he looked up and smiled, it was the same warm smile as John remembered.   
  
"Hello John." He motioned to the chairs in front of him. "Please sit down."   
  
John did as he was bid and was surprised when Aidan didn't join him. She seemed very uncomfortable.   
  
"Where have you been these last few months?" The Professor asked lightly.   
  
"I was with Magneto." John looked down and saw his hands opening and closing the lighter. "I just wanted to see how the other half think."   
  
"I see and what did you think of this?"   
  
John glanced at his former teacher. "No one has all the answers."   
  
Xavier smiled at him, "Very wise." He turned his attentions to Aidan, "Welcome to my school Miss Quest."   
  
John saw the surprise flicker over Aidan. She hadn't expected him to know her name. She gazed at Xavier with icy gold eyes and stayed where she was standing.   
  
"Nice to meet you Professor Xavier." She said finally.   
  
The door opened suddenly and there were Bobby and Rogue. They had been sleeping and hadn't bothered to dress before coming down. Rogue ran to him and hugged John. Bobby grinned and shook his old friends hand.   
  
"Welcome back man." He said with a grin, " Where'd you go?"   
  
"Bobby would you show John to his room?" The Professor asked gently.   
  
"Sure thing Professor." Bobby glanced over at Aidan. "Hi."   
  
She said nothing and crossed her arms.   
  
John hesitated and stared at her, "Want to come?"   
  
She looked at Xavier, "Professor?"   
  
"I don't see why not, we will talk in the morning."   
  
Aidan pushed away from the wall and followed the boys as they walked. Rogue glanced at her a few times. "Hi, I am Rogue."   
  
Aidan noticed with pleasure the girl didn't offer a hand. "Aidan."   
  
**  
Waking the next morning made John pause and take a deep breath. Across from him was Bobby who was still sound asleep and Kurt Wanger. John gazed at the blue skin and strange symbols, according to Bobby, Kurt was part of the school and he taught Religious Studies.   
  
Sitting up he got out of bed and changed into fresh clothes. It was still early in the day but he felt restless. Quietly making his way down the hall he looked both ways before going down the stairs. Silently padding across the foyer he cut through the living room and came out to one of the decks. He was startled to see Aidan sitting with her back against the stone. Under her was a pillow from one of the couches and she wore shorts and sleeveless shirt. Her head turned to him and she smiled a little.   
  
"Up a little early this morning aren't we?" He asked as he sat next to her.  
  
" I find that first light is the best for recharging. Something about the dawn makes me feel stronger. But you are up early this morning."   
  
He shrugged, " Couldn't sleep."   
  
"Your friends are nice John." She said gently and turned her face to the break of dawn. "You might want to move back." She rose and took two steps forward. Her arms out to the side and head thrown back.   
  
John watched as the sky lightened from deep blue to softer blue and then to electric blue. Streaks of hot pink and vibrant amethyst cut through the blue followed by sudden explosions of gold, orange and purest yellow. He watched as the first golden finger of light broke over the trees and spilled toward them. He glanced at Aidan and gasped. Her skin shimmered with vibrant yellow light, it hovered around her like a second skin. Orange fire rose off her flesh and grabbed the yellow skin. It pulled it in to her and suddenly her entire being was a brilliant flame of every possible color. Her hair had melted away to iridescent flames and her eyes were pools of molten light. John had to hold up a hand against the light and turn his face away as his eyes were forced to close against the intensity.   
  
"John?" Her soft voice teased him. "John look at me, it's over now."   
  
He turned his head and opened his eyes and there she stood. Perfect and radiant as the sun. She smiled and it was her smile, he touched her skin and it was hot. He caressed it and wanted to pull her close, he wanted to feel that warmth more closely.   
  
"Sorry to bother you kids, but I saw an explosion of some kind."   
  
John was startled to see Logan and smiled at him. "Hi Wolverine."   
  
"Sorry about that." Aidan managed to look bashful. "I don't usually require that much juice. But I was really drained."   
  
Logan eyed her, "You must be Aidan."   
  
"You are Wolverine." She returned his cool eyes. "Well?"   
  
He smirked, "I'll leave you to it then." He turned and left them.   
  
It was still early for the school to be awake and John didn't care at that moment. He pulled her closer and Aidan put a hand to his chest. Pale orange flames ignited between them. She stared at them and then into his eyes.   
  
"You seem to be expecting something bad to happen." John whispered.   
  
"I am just surprised that's all."  
  
"Here's another one."   
  
John closed the distance between them and kissed her. Heat seared through his lips and down his neck. His arms were burning with heat but he held her tighter. The kiss deepened and John felt a prickle in his blood, a wash of something incredible and huge. It scalded along his nerves and ran toward his head which was spinning. Without warning pain erupted in his hands and he pushed Aidan away. His fingers ached and the skin reddened, the flesh changed color and he wanted to scream but couldn't. Right before his eyes he watched flames ignite on his finger tips and spill down to his palms where they swirled into perfect sphere of patient flame.   
  
"Oh my god." He whispered and stared at them.  
  
Aidan grinned, "So much for your lighter."   
  
"How did I do that?" He asked in wonder.   
  
"Our powers manifest themselves during times of emotional highs or stress." Aidan laughed gently. "I am guessing you were at an emotional high a moment ago."   
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah I guess I was."   
  
Aidan watched him as he watched her, her face was illuminated by the sun as it rose higher and became brighter. There was not yellow glow or iridescent hair this time, just her. John closed his fists, cutting the fire off as he reached for her again he felt the warmth and knew he now shared it. There was a tingle through him again as he kissed her and this time it was just a tingle.   
  
**  
Afternoon found him with Bobby as they paired off against to others on the basketball court. Bobby faked a pass and then shot off a three pointer. The ball suddenly dropped out of the air into the hands of one of the other boys. John laughed and raced after him as Bobby gave chase. Watching them instead of working on her chemistry was Rogue. She laughed and shook her head, turning back to the same problem she had been on for an hour now.   
  
"I was never good at chemistry."   
  
She jumped at the sudden voice. "Oh hi Aidan. Sleep well last night? You look better this morning."   
  
Aidan smiled and sat down next to her, careful distance between them. "I am a day person."   
  
"So have you spoken to the professor yet?" Rogue glanced at the court and watched her boyfriend as he passed the ball to John. "It's good to see John back."   
  
"I spoke to the Professor this morning after breakfast." Aidan watched John as he made to shoot the ball.  
  
"He really likes you, you know." Rogue glanced at her, " I can tell."   
  
Aidan looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Is that your gift? Can you tell what people feel?"   
  
Rogue looked away and stared at her hands a moment. "If I touch people I absorb their energy into my body. With mutants I can take their powers for a short time."   
Aidan stared at her a long time, Rogue was curious by the pained expression in her eyes. Looking away, Aidan gazed into the horizon. "My brother touched me once and he burst into flames."   
  
Rogue blinked once, "Does that happen all the time?"   
  
"Yeah, except..." Aidan glanced at the basketball game. "Except when John and I touch, it feels right. I don't hurt him like I do everyone else."   
  
Rogue stared at Bobby, "It's the same way with Bobby and me."   
  
They stared at one another for a second, Aidan felt her shoulders relax. "What problem are you on?"   
"Number one and I have to do until question ten." Rogue handed her the text book.   
  
"Hmmm, this is going to take awhile." Aidan moved a little closer, "Let's take a look."   
  
John glanced up as he took a break and saw Aidan talking with Rogue. They were bent over a text book and talking. Rogue laughed and Aidan smiled. He wiped at the sweat that fell in his eyes and grinned.   
  
"Looks like they'll get along just fine." Bobby commented as he tossed the ball to John.   
  
**  
Aidan gazed out at the setting sun with her hands clasped behind her. Darkness seeped at the edges of the world and she feared what it would bring. As much as she liked being here in peace and not having to fear for her life, she felt her body tighten up. She feared for everyone else's lives. Today she had found a common bond with Rogue, she had found someone else who knew what it was like to fear being touched. She had found a common attraction in John, a person she could touch. She had even found a peace in her mind in this school. So why was she so scared? Surely they would not find her here.   
  
"Hey," John came up behind her and slid his arms around her body. "You look worried."   
  
"No. Just thinking." She leaned back and felt the now familiar heat rise between them.   
  
"Bobby says you are cute." John whispered in her ear. "Did you like Rogue?"   
  
"Yeah, she's nice." Aidan gazed into the deepening shadow and wanted to push John away. Tell him to leave and never come back. But this was his home, this was his place. She was the one who had to leave. "John there is something...." Her words died as she was turned in his arms and he kissed her. Joy and strength went through her as he held her tightly against his body.   
"What were you going to say?" He asked a moment later as he pulled away.  
  
Aidan rested her head against his chest. "Never mind."   
  
"It's late we should get to bed." He took her hand and pulled her along.   
  
"I forgot something in the library, you go on." She got loose and hurried back.   
  
Closing the door she paused listening for sounds and then crossed to the deck doors. Pushing them open she looked down at the ground and leapt over the railing. Her feet hit the ground and sank deep into the grass. She looked around and then ran for the cover of the trees. Holding one hand in front of her illuminated a path in the ever darkening expanse of woods. She didn't think twice about where she went just followed her senses. The woods fell away suddenly and she was left gasping in a clearing that lead to a huge flat landscape.   
  
"You are late Aidan."   
  
She spun around at the dark, slithering voice. "Not everyone goes to bed at nine o'clock."   
  
"Did you get what we asked?" His tone made her shiver.  
  
Aidan reached into her back pocket and held out the diskette. A hand cloaked in shadows save for the glint of a ring, reached out for it. She hesitated before letting them take the disc.   
  
"We'll be in touch." He whispered.   
  
"What am I supposed to do until then?" She asked harshly.   
  
"Solve chemistry problems," He replied dryly. "We will contact you."   
  
"Shadow, wait." Aidan grabbed his hand and the darkened figure paused. "What about my brother?"   
  
"I have told you Aidan, he will be safe if you do what I ask."  
  
"Yeah, but how is he?" She asked, her voice taking on a ring of desperation.  
  
"Your brother is no worse or better then the last time you asked." Shadow spoke with icy cool.   
"That isn't good enough." Aidan tightened her grip on his hand. "I want to know if he is stable."   
  
There was a sense of motion and suddenly Aidan dropped to the ground. Clutching at her right hand as the ring glowed black. She bit back her cries of pain as she held her hand.   
"Don't threaten me Aidan. Or don't you remember what happened the last time you stood up to me?" Shadow hissed.   
  
" I remember." She didn't look up at him. " I remember."   
  
"Good then do your job." He gave a wave and disappeared.   
  
Aidan pushed herself to her feet and still clutching her hand she ran back to the school. Tears in her eyes.   
  
Dropping to the ground, a cigar ember glowed for a moment. Logan narrowed his eyes and followed her. 


	2. fw2

Author's Note: First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed so positively about the story. I was surprised when I found three reviews in less then fourteen hours. So thanks. Second I want to say that I hope this story will get better with each chapter.   
  
Fire Within   
  
Storm watched from her raised platform as the students practiced with their powers. Her attention kept going between Bobby and John. Rogue was standing back and watching as the two of them faced off. Fire verses Ice. John's powers had developed into letting him make the fire at will. He had been working with Cyclops on control for most of the morning and now he was testing himself. Bobby was a good choice, should anything happen, Iceman could put it out.   
  
Storm was watching more of the physical effects of the new powers. John had complained of being overly warm and uncomfortable for most of the day. She was concerned that maybe his body wasn't ready for the change. Perhaps it had been forced too soon. She frowned as John released a ball of fire and Bobby iced it. John had already countered and there was a second one coming toward Bobby. He stopped that one as well.   
  
"How goes it Orroro?" Professor Xavier came up beside her. "You look concerned."  
  
"I am. I can't help but worry that maybe the change in John is too soon." Storm shook her head. "I know it doesn't make sense, I mean why would his body do this if it wasn't ready?"   
  
The Professor gazed at the two mutants as they faced off. "I have been sensing something as well. But as you say, it doesn't make sense."   
  
Storm looked at her teacher. "Professor you would know if anything was wrong. Why do you sound so unsure?"   
  
"Because I don't know if it's real." Xavier said darkly and shook his head.  
  
Storm wanted to comfort the older man, she wanted to tell him it was okay. But she didn't know how to say it. Things weren't okay. Jean was gone, Cyclops was still hurting, Wolverine was more agitated then normal and now John was displaying new powers.  
  
"Miss Monroe?"   
  
Storm turned to see one of the students standing a polite distance back. "Yes, Kathy?"  
  
"There is a young man here to see you. Something about wanting become a student." Kathy glanced at the Professor and smiled a little.   
"Thank you Kathy," Xavier maneuvered his chair and headed back to the main building. Storm followed for a few steps, " Don't worry Storm, everything will work as nature wants."   
  
She smiled and then laughed slightly. "Right."   
  
**  
Aidan felt a shudder rip through her and suddenly felt very worried. She left her room and went down the stairs to the main floor. Standing just inside the foyer was a face she had been dreading for years. Approaching silently she stood just behind him.   
  
"Hello Solar." He turned and smiled at her. His obsidian black eyes swirled to jade green and then his appearance shimmered to someone else.  
  
"Carbon." She stood just back from him. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Shadow was concerned about you. He sent me to keep an eye on things, make sure the mission gets done."  
  
She frowned, " I am on it."   
  
Carbon grinned, "Well you certainly are on something, but I don't think it's the mission." He paused and waved a hand in the air, "John is certainly a nice boy."   
  
Aidan felt her eyes narrow and fire swirled in her hands lightly. "Stay away from him Carbon. I mean it."   
  
He watched her a moment, his eyes slipping back into their natural shade of black. "Don't get confused Solar, he's just a mutant." Carbon's face thinned down to sharp angular planes of black skin. Not brown or coffee colored, but black. "I remember what happened the last time you got confused."   
  
Aidan drew in a slow breath, the fire swirls became thicker and brighter. "Are you threatening me Carbon?"   
  
He grinned, shark's teeth flashed out. "Almost."   
  
"You must be Dorian?" Xavier entered the room.   
  
Aidan clenched her hands and forced her shoulders to relax. Carbon shimmered into his normal appearance of a blonde and blue eyed surfer boy from California. He looked over her shoulder and smiled.   
  
"The infamous Charles Xavier." His tone carried a Malibu accent. "Sorry to barge in without an invitation, but I was told this was a school for our kind."   
  
"Let us talk in my office." Xavier waved to one of the numerous doors leading off the foyer.   
  
"Sure." Carbon/ Dorian grinned and stepped around Aidan. "It was real nice talking to you again Aidan."   
  
She watched him disappear behind a door with Xavier and wanted to go after him. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't harm the older man.   
  
"Wheels can defend himself, kid." Came a rough growl. "But I was wondering about you myself." She turned and found Logan leaning against the main doors. "Last night was a great night for a run."   
  
"What?" She asked.   
  
"I saw you in the woods last night, kid. That dude was really something." Logan eyed her as he puffed on his cigar. "What he got on you anyway?"   
  
Aidan pulled her shoulders back and gazed at him, "You saw me?"   
  
"Like a solar flare." He glanced at her hands.  
  
"Why haven't you told everyone?" She asked darkly.  
  
"Hey we all got a past when we come here." He glanced over his shoulder as a wave of kids came in. "Let's talk somewhere else huh?"   
  
Aidan watched him leave the doorway and disappear around a corner. She hesitated, again glancing at Xavier's office. Carbon was here for a job, he wouldn't kill the main man until after it was done. She followed Logan and found him resting against a large oak, a fair distance from the house, but not too far. He was staring into the horizon and watching the sky. His cigar glowed a moment before he puffed out a breath.   
  
"So why haven't you told them?" Aidan asked again.   
  
"Partly because I don't know if you are here to really hurt us and partly because they seem to have something on you." He glanced over at her and Aidan glared at him. "So what do they have?"  
  
She sighed heavily and crossed her arms, staring at the ground for a moment she shook her head and looked up at him. "My original powers allowed me to manipulate people's body chemistry, I could play God as some people put it. When a classmate of mine suddenly displayed his mutant ability I realized I wasn't the only weirdo in the world. One day after the display in class the guy was gone. Two days after that a guy dressed in all in black came to my house. He asked to speak with me and no one stopped him. My parents didn't even bat an eye when he took off his hat and was nothing but shadows. He told me that people like me weren't going to be accepted by everyone else. He said that if I wanted a chance at a normal life I had to go with him. I was a kid who was scared and didn't know what to think, I went with him. Shadow worked for a government agency who was collecting mutants and trying to mix and match with them. They wanted me to help them with the altering of DNA. It was thought that if we could change a person's DNA then we could change their powers. Give them powers, take them away, anything we wanted."   
  
"So how'd you go from being what you were to being a solar fired mutant?" Logan asked in a cold tone. There was something like anger in his tone, but it was at Aidan.  
  
"They crossed me with a girl whose powers were sun based. Stick her in sunlight for a few minutes and she lit up like a Christmas tree. Get her mad and she exploded like a super nova. The girl died of course but my body altered to the change. My DNA mutated to fit what they had done."   
  
Aidan gazed at her hands, "I guess you could say that I am capable of taking on anyone's powers."   
  
"Can you still alter body chemistry?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh yeah and a shit load of other things. Once they figured out I could withstand the alternations, they put other stuff in me. I am so full of other powers that I don't know what to expect anymore. I only know that my skin cannot be touched by anyone or they burst into flames, I can withstand extreme heat or cold and my pain receptors are off the charts. Plus I need sunlight to stay healthy. My body thrives off of the radiation emitted by the different wavelengths."  
  
He arched a brow at her, "Any idea who did it?"   
  
"Shadow was the only one I had any contact with." She ran fingers over her ring and made a fist with that hand. "I can't run away from him."   
  
"Ever try taking that thing off?" Logan asked as he changed his position against the tree.  
  
"Yeah and I fell into a coma for three days. It's some how tied to my bio rhythms. Now if they were lowered to a certain point or perhaps stopped altogether, then maybe I could take if off. But I would be dead by then so it wouldn't matter."   
  
"Well kid, just as long as you and your buddies don't bring the roof down around here, I got no quarrel with you." Logan watched her. "So what are you doing here?"   
  
Aidan shook her head, " I can't tell you. Not because I am under orders not to, but because I don't know. Shadow only tells me what I need to do in certain parts. Last night it was get a disc from the Professor's computer. He didn't tell me what to do after that."   
  
"How does he tell you?"   
  
She ran her hands through her hair, "It just pops into my head and I do it. Then I meet Shadow and I forget about it when he disappears."  
  
"What was on the disc you gave him?"   
  
She shook her head again, "I don't know."   
  
Logan sighed, "Maybe you should talk to the Professor, he could help you unlock a few things."   
  
She gazed at him, "Speaking from experience?"  
  
"Yeah." Logan lifted his chin slightly and grumbled. "Time to break this up." He tossed his cigar to the ground. "Kid, don't do anything that might get you killed."   
  
"I wish it was that easy." Aidan watched him leave as a wave of kids poured from the school. She spotted John with Bobby and sighed. "I wish it was that simple."   
  
**  
No matter how hard he tried Dorian couldn't stop staring at her. The girl was amazing, she was perfect in ways others couldn't even imagine. He stayed just out of her line of vision and smiled when he caught sight of her smiling at a friend. It was like a star had turned on.   
  
"I didn't think you liked girls."   
  
He jumped and spun around to see Aidan at his back. She looked over at the girl and made a face. "Monet is a good choice, but I wouldn't try it if I were. She's not just a pretty face."   
  
"Oh shut up." He snarled and shimmered into his own skin. Sinking down to a near by bench as he stretched out his black fingers. "I got word from Shadow."   
  
Aidan frowned, "I didn't."  
  
"I know. He wants me to be charge of the team, you're just here for the information." Carbon grinned at her expression. "I thought you might like to know is all."   
  
"Who else is he sending?" She asked dryly.   
  
Carbon held up his slender, dark fingers and ticked things off. " Raven, Cobra, Puma and Kei."   
  
Aidan couldn't hide the surprise on her face. "Shadow is sending the Strike Team?"   
  
"So it would appear. I wonder why?" Carbon arched a black brow at her.  
  
"I told you already, I don't remember anything." She snapped and turned to go.  
  
Carbon called after her, "I wonder what Raven will think of John?"   
  
Aidan wanted to run, she wanted to beat the world into telling her what was going on. She wanted to stop what couldn't be stopped and end what had already started. The only trouble was she couldn't remember what it was. Whenever she tried to think of it her head would ache and she would see black walls everywhere in mind. It was as if something had grown in her mind without her knowing it.   
  
"Aidan!"   
  
She spun around and saw John waving to her, he was sitting with Bobby and Rogue who were having lunch. She didn't want to be with them right now. But her legs were carrying her toward them and she sat down next to John. He took her hand and soft flames hovered around their skin where it touched. Rogue arched a brow and looked at Bobby, he smiled gently and took her hand.   
  
"I didn't see you in class this morning." John muttered lightly.   
  
"I slept in, sorry."   
  
"You never did tell me what the Professor said to you yesterday." John mentioned as he grabbed a coke from the pack Bobby took out of the cooler. It was cold as he popped the top with his thumb. "You looked pretty worried, I thought it was bad news."   
  
"No, he talked about my academic schedule and then we talked about my mutant training." Aidan didn't want to talk about mutant training, she didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
"That is the coolest part." Bobby gushed and made ice appear in his can of Coke.   
  
"Only if you can do something." Rogue pouted playfully and gazed at John. "That was great work this morning John."   
  
"I know." John tossed his head to the side. His dark hair shimmered in the sun and Aidan drew in a breath. He was handsome and seemed to glow with an inner light. As she stared at him her mind showed her another face. A pale face, bathed in moonlight with eyes the color of dark wine and hair like that of spun obsidian. A face that had kissed her many times and never once had they stirred the warmth that John could. Aidan shoved the face away and squeezed John's hand. He looked at her a moment and smiled lazily. Heat rose between them and warmth rippled like summer waves.   
  
Aidan jumped suddenly as ice formed around her hand and she pulled away. Looking at Bobby, he grinned and laughed.   
  
"It was getting a little warm out here. Thought you could use some ice."   
  
John smacked him upside the head and laughed. His expression drew serious when he saw Dorian approaching. "Check it out."   
  
Aidan frowned and drew away from the trio slightly. Dorian waved a golden hand and sauntered up to them, flopping down next to Aidan. She moved away from him. He didn't notice as he flashed a grin at Rogue. She made a face at him.   
  
"Whasss up?" He asked in that beach boy drawl.  
  
"We were having lunch." John snapped and glared at him. "But suddenly I've lost my appetite."  
  
Aidan cast a glance at John while Dorian laughed. "Hold up here, it looks like your boys has fangs Aidan." Dorian cast his blue eyes to her. "You seem to like them with some bite."   
  
John looked at her a moment. "What is he talking about?"   
  
"Nothing." Aidan leveled a warning at Dorian who casually brushed it off.   
  
"Ah, come on now. We all know that Raven ain't nothing. Hell he's almost everything." Dorian looked at her with cool eyes, "Or was I imagining that little session by the pool back home?"  
  
Aidan grabbed his shirt and flames licked along his shirt front. Not touching his skin but very, very close. Dorian wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes were a very dark blue now.   
  
"Let us have a conversation." She snarled and hauled him off his feet. Dorian was dragged as Aidan pulled him into the training building. In here she could let loose and not kill anyone, except maybe Dorian.   
  
Pushing him away she put more space between them and glared at him. "Alright Carbon, now what the hell are you up to?"  
  
Dorian shimmered and was replaced by Carbon with his angled black features and long black limbs. "I was just teasing you Aidan, you know having some fun at your expense?"   
  
"No I think you're here for more then that." She held her hand loose as flames curled around her fingers. "Now what are you doing here?"   
  
Carbon gave a dramatic sigh, "Oh alright. Shadow has been worried that maybe you aren't up to par anymore. He wanted me to come and keep an eye on you. You know, test you every one in a while."   
  
"Don't test me in front of the others Carbon. I am serious, leave John and the others out of this."   
  
Carbon shrugged his thin shoulders, "I wish I could Aidan, but it's not up to me."   
  
Just then the door opened with a clang and Cyclops stood with Logan at his back. "What is going on in here?"   
  
Aidan glared at Carbon who had shimmered back into Dorian. "Nothing is going on Cyclops." Dorian tossed his golden head and walked around her.   
  
Only Logan lingered after Dorian had left. He watched her with dark eyes that held darker secrets. She stared into his face and knew that he could be the biggest threat to her. She crossed her arms and stared until he turned and left. Dropping her head to her chest she stared at the band on her hand and wanted to cry.   
  
** 


	3. fw3

AUTHOR'S NOTE : A few things maybe altered near the end depending on the response I get from my fans. If you like the story as is then I will continue on as I have planned. If not tell me what you think should be altered and I will take it into consideration. Thanks, Azure.   
  
Fire Within   
  
A large shadow pressed over the wall and burst into a running shape that leapt off the wall and landed on the ground in the fur of a huge cinnamon red puma. Golden eyes blazed against the night sky as they lifted their head and let out a cry. On the wall came a soft sound and the cat glanced to the left. A figure in flowing black lifted their head and gazed at the compound with dark crimson eyes, the color of good wine. Their face was white as the moon and startling in the beauty that lured you to stare into those eyes. Another sound and the cat looked right. A golden cobra coiled it's strong body and seemed to pull inward and then ripple out again. A woman with gold hair that shimmered green and eyes that were dark evergreen stared coldly at the compound.   
  
"Where is Kei?" The man asked in a voice that sent shivers through the person listening.   
  
The cat sniffed the air and nodded with their head to the compound. The woman who had been a snake gazed at the house, her eyes morphing to snake eyes. "Puma is right, Kei is near the third floor balcony."   
  
"Come." Raven closed his eyes and broke into a shower of ravens. The flock of birds moved silently toward the house. Down below the cat chased after them and a large green-gold snake dropped off the wall and followed.  
  
Inside the Xavier school for Gifted Youngsters both Wolverine and Aidan woke at the same moment for different reasons. He had heard the sounds of something very large near the house. She had felt a sting run through her body. Aidan hurried to the third floor balcony and opened the doors. Kei dropped silently into view and grinned at her. His brown skin was painted with stars as he nodded to the ground. She went to the railing and gazed down. A large red-gold cat gazed up followed by a huge cobra snake.   
  
"Hello my love."   
  
Aidan turned sharply and saw Raven step out of the flock of birds by the same name. His signature coat swirled like a cloak around him as he crouched on the table and looked at her with dark red eyes.   
  
"You don't look happy to see me." Raven cocked his head to one side and looked at her slowly. "Someone else has kissed you recently."   
  
Aidan narrowed her eyes. "Is that why you're here, to bother me with your jealousy?"   
  
Raven met her eyes, "I would only be jealous if you cared for the boy. Which I know you don't."  
"You don't know anything about me." Aidan shivered when he laughed and wanted to deny how she felt.   
  
"I know more about you then that boy of yours." Raven grinned at her revealing twin blades of ivory. His head turned toward the school as he drew in a sharp breath. "Someone is coming."   
  
Aidan hesitated as she turned and saw Logan rushing toward them. "Logan, don't!" She stepped in front of the man, not blinking at the sight of his claws. "These are people from my past."   
  
He looked at her his eyes gliding to the man crouched on the table top. "Who is that?"   
  
"Raven De Lioncourt." Raven whispered gently. "You must be...?"   
  
"Never mind." Aidan snapped and half turned to face Raven. "Please just go."   
  
"Shadow sent us here Aidan. He sent me here to do a job." Raven moved in a blur of darkness and stood directly behind her.   
  
Aidan was dismayed when her body betrayed her and stepped back to touch him. His fingers brushed her skin ever so lightly, pale organ flames leapt up to meet him. His chest was solid like a rock and as a cool as moonlight. There was no searing heat or tingling warmth from him. Aidan looked at Logan and waved him back. The man glared at her.   
  
"Logan, you said you didn't have a problem with me. Let me handle this and if things happen you can do whatever you like." Aidan nodded her head and he backed away.   
  
Raven lowed his face to her neck and breathed along her skin. "I sense something in you lover."  
  
Turning to him, she glared into those crimson-red eyes. "Raven I told you once that I would not be yours. I will tell you again. Do not think that I am here for anything but the mission. I am not yours."  
  
He stepped back a moment. " Kei, if you would be so kind as to keep Cobra and Puma company?"   
  
Kei glanced at her, Aidan nodded and he leapt over the balcony and landed with a gentle thud.   
  
"Aidan," Raven clasped his hands behind his back. "I know you hate me, but I can't help that. Whatever Shadow has done to you, he has done it to me and the others as well."   
  
Aidan shook her head he spoke. "Not so Raven. You have a memory that goes beyond the last three days. I don't. I can barely remember what my real name is. No, Shadow has done more to me then you. You were born the way you are now. I was not."   
  
He looked at her, "I saw what he did Aidan. I know how you changed." His words were cold. "I also know what you do to those who love you. If anything, I am here to make sure that doesn't happen again."   
  
She wanted to hit him, to punch him, anything to make him stop. But she stood there and simply closed her eyes. For once the walls couldn't keep the words out, the visions. They clamored in her head and sent her to her knees. Her body grew too warm and fire erupted along her body as her hair changed color and her skeleton began to reshape.   
  
Screaming was all she could as her powers broke loose and her body mutated to fit them. Her body snapped, popped and healed as her bones and skin changed. Her eyes were squeezed shut but she could still see what was happening to her. She saw it because Raven saw it and she knew that Aidan Quest was being replaced and it was not by choice.   
  
Raven crouched down next to her head as she pulled in ragged breaths and tried not to cry too much. " I am sorry my love. But I have my orders."   
  
Aidan, who was not herself, looked at him with eyes that were not her own. Raven touched her hair and sighed heavily. For a moment he truly did look pained, he truly did appear to care. The moment vanished as he withdrew his hand and became a flock of raven birds. Aidan closed her eyes against the truth and lay there, wishing what could never be.  
  
**  
Try as he might Xavier couldn't reach her mind. It was as if a great fortress had been constructed around her thoughts, each panel stronger and thicker then the last. Charles sat back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his eyes for a moment.   
  
If only Jean were here. He thought sadly and lifted his head. She was in a way, he knew she was still alive. But she was not here, not standing next to him as she had always done.   
  
"Hey," Logan strolled into the room, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Aidan lying on the bed. "What happened?"   
  
"I have no idea." Xavier gazed down at the girl. "Some time during the night she just....changed."   
  
Logan gazed at her. Aidan had once had red-gold hair and now it was brown. Her skin had once been fair and it was now a light brown color, like Storm. Even her bone structure had altered. Her features didn't look like Aidan Quest had looked.   
  
"Do we know what caused it?" Logan asked looking up at Xavier.   
  
"I have been trying to find that out, but there is a wall around her mind. I can't get through it."   
  
Logan raised an eye brow, "Must be some wall."   
  
Xavier glanced at the Wolverine and then away. He would not let the man see his pain. Logan left the room and it was only Xavier and Aidan.   
  
(Must be hard not knowing reality from illusion.)  
  
He glanced around quickly, (Who are you?)  
  
(It's me Professor, it's Jean.)  
  
Xavier pulled in a breath, (How do I know it's really you?)  
  
There was a gentle laugh (You know me Professor)  
  
(When are you coming back to us Jean? The others need you here) Xavier wanted so much to see her face, to see her smile.   
  
(I am not ready to come back yet. But soon, I promise)  
  
Xavier felt Jean's presence leave the room and tears filled his eyes. He hung his head as they fell down his cheeks and stained the silk waistcoat.   
  
"Professor?"   
  
He was startled to see John standing in the doorway. "Come in John."   
  
Cautiously the boy approached, his gaze riveted to the form of his girlfriend, hand half reaching toward her. "What happened to her?"   
  
"I don't know John, I wish I did." Xavier touched the boy's hand and gazed at the skin. "How are you feeling today?"   
  
"Broken." John pulled away and shook his head. "She is everything to me."   
  
Xavier sighed, "John I can't explain this but I will find answers."   
  
John fixed dark eyes on him, tears gleaming on their surface as he made himself not cry. "I don't believe that. If you really cared as much as you claim to then you would have stopped Magneto, you would have stopped him for good."   
  
"John, it's not that simple." Xavier stopped as he felt something brush his mind. Like a dark shadow it swelled up and broke through his mind. Silent and cool like a breath of wind, it filled every corner. Charles Xavier was pushed to the back of his own mind as something else looked through his eyes.   
  
John backed away as he saw the change come over the Professor.   
  
"Don't run boy, I am just visiting for now." The voice slithered from Xavier's lips, it curled through the air like a tangible thing. "Thanks to Aidan I have access to everyone here."   
  
"Who are you?" John glanced around trying to see if anyone would come to help.  
  
"I am Shadow, surely she has mentioned me." The voice laughed softly. "I guess not."   
  
"What do you want?" John was backing away, not for the door but for the Emergency Alarm.   
  
"I want what everyone wants. I want world peace, an end to this war that seems to be raging." Shadow's voice carried a sorrow that nearly made John cry.   
  
"You sure ain't on the right side then." John reached the panel.  
  
"Neither are you." Shadow turned his head and reached a hand for Aidan. "This is something Aidan never understood. No matter how many times I showed her the truth, she never understood."   
  
John paused in pressing the alarm. "What did you want her to understand?"   
  
"There is no fairness, there is no right or wrong in this world. The world is what we make it. I plan to make it in a such a way as there will need to be war again."   
  
"How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Shadow turned his head. "By making everyone just the way they should be."   
  
"What?" John's hand neared the button.   
  
"You should ask Dorian about what I mean, John. Aidan was key to helping me with this. But sadly I could not let her keep her memories. She was becoming too troublesome. But ask Dorian, he will tell you."  
  
John watched as Shadow pulled out and Xavier dragged in a breath. He looked up at John with slightly confused eyes. John let his hand drop and ran from the room. His feet ran until he came to his room, just then Bobby opened the door and stopped.   
  
"John what is wrong?"   
  
John gazed at him, let himself take a moment to think. "We need to find Dorian."   
  
"Why?" Bobby reached for his friend. "What is going on?"   
"Never mind, come on." John went down the hall and turned, three doors down was Dorian. He stood talking with Kitty and he was telling a very animated story.   
  
"John, why are we doing this?" Bobby asked as he quickly followed his friend toward the blonde boy.   
  
"Aidan needs help, he's going to help her." John whispered.   
  
Dorian turned just as John swung and connected with his nose. Dorian staggered back against the wall as Kitty dropped through the floor with a yell. He lifted one golden hand to his bloody nose, his pale blue eyes swirled to black pools.   
  
"Alright creep, what the hell are you doing here and how is Aidan involved?" John held a flaming hand up to him. "Don't even think about getting a blonde moment."   
  
Dorian laughed then, his golden beach boy exterior shimmered and he reappeared as a thin angular boy with pure black skin. "Dream on lover boy. I am not telling you anything."   
  
John narrowed his eyes, the flames reached for Dorian like slow hungry fingers of fire. The boy stared for a moment before snorting and crossing his thin arms.   
  
"Who is this Shadow?"   
  
Dorian rolled his eyes, "Honestly you kids live at school and you have no clue. Did you ever see the movie The Shadow with Alec Baldwin?"   
  
Bobby nodded. "Yeah he see into the hearts of men and stuff. Why?"   
  
"Well the guy I work for is the original Shadow. He is the one who inspired the character."   
  
"Yeah right," John moved the fire a little closer.   
  
Dorian arched a brow, "Haven't you ever wanted to inspire characters in comic books? You know read about yourself and watch as you battle super-villeins?"  
  
"Not really." Bobby glanced at John. "Why so upset John?"   
  
"Something happened to Aidan last night, according to Logan some vampire type guy came here and did something to her." John glared at Dorian, " Shadow says Dorian here knows all about it."   
  
"If you must call me something call me Carbon. Dorian was such a flake."   
  
"What do you know about what happened?"  
Carbon heaved a sigh, "About ten years ago Shadow found a mutant who was able to alter DNA in other mutants and regular people. He recruited them to work a project called Eden. When one of the subjects displayed powers that couldn't be controlled they started thinking that maybe they could take powers as well as give them. A group of scientists got together and found the mutant gene. They developed a technology that allowed them to scan the gene and find out what powers would be granted because of the gene."   
  
"They can predict mutant powers?" Bobby asked. His voice dark with skepticism.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What does this have to do with Aidan?" John growled.   
  
"Aidan was the mutant Shadow recruited, she was the one who opened the door to this kind if technology and work. Thanks to her the government is now able to track people down, who have the gene, give them a shot in the arm and stop them from being a mutant." Carbon watched the young men and smiled. "Now you understand why we can't let her know this stuff. She wouldn't take the news very well."   
  
"Why is she suddenly not the same person?"   
  
Carbon rolled his eyes, "One of Aidan's powers is to take the DNA of other mutants into her body and assimilate their powers and characteristics. Thus becoming that mutant."  
  
Bobby frowned, "Like Mystique?"   
  
"No. Not at all. Mystique simply takes the appearance and voice of the person. Aidan literally becomes the person."  
  
"You said that was one of her powers, what are the rest?" John asked harshly.   
  
"Her original powers allowed her to alter body chemistry. Raise the core temperature in a person, mess around with their hormones." Carbon eyed John before nodding to his hands. "How do you think you can suddenly create the fire you command?" Carbon paused as John blinked and looked at hands. "Aidan screwed around with your genes."   
  
Bobby stepped in front of John. "So you work for the same guy?"   
  
"I work for Raven who works for Shadow who works for someone else. Aidan works for Shadow alone. She is sort of his private mutant if you like."   
  
"Where do we find this Raven character?" Bobby asked coldly.   
  
Carbon glanced out the window. "He won't be above ground until after dark."   
  
"There you are." Scott came up behind Bobby and John, "Something is happening, we need to talk.   
  
"Let me guess." Carbon interjected. "Storm has found a virus in your system?"   
  
Scott eyed him. "How'd you know?"   
  
"Because that was Aidan's job. Infect your system so that your defenses would drop and our Strike Team could come at you." Carbon pushed away from the wall as a stun gun materialized in his hands. "She was always good at infecting systems."   
  
As the three mutants went down, Carbon pressed two fingers to his ring. "Stage Alpha complete, moving onto Beta." 


	4. fw4

Fire Within  
  
Black intangible, with no sense of cold or hot, no passage of time existed and it was quiet while being noisy at the same time. This is were Aidan woke when she found the strength. She had a sense that something was very wrong with her, but her mind wasn't letting her think about it. She here, floating, senseless. All she knew for sure was that she wasn't dead. Raven would never have killed her, but he could have done worse things. Aidan wanted to panic, she wanted to be able to feel her heart beating or her breath coming in, but there was only floating. Some where in the midst of this space she saw a gleam and wanted to touch it, but without arms it was impossible. So she stared as the gleam grew larger and came closer. There was a faint red shine to it and at it's center was a bright blue flame.   
  
"John?" She opened her mouth and no sound came out, but somehow she had spoken.   
  
"No, this is Xavier." The Professor's voice floated through the darkness, coming from every side. "I have been trying to reach you for a long time. Something has happened at the school."   
  
"What do you mean?" Aidan wanted to listen with her ears, to hear with her powers. But that was impossible.   
  
"The only reason I know something is wrong is because I can't reach anyone." Xavier paused. " But then again, this could all be an illusion."   
  
"No Professor I assure you this is not an illusion." Aidan knew that much about the space. "I have been here before and this is a very real space."   
  
"Then where are we?" Xavier's glow came to stop just in front of her and he took a shimmering milky resemblance of his original self.  
  
"I think it's my mind." Aidan tried to look around but there was nothing but darkness. "If this is my mind, why is it all black?"   
  
"There is a wall around your mind." Xavier said simply. "I have been unable to breach the wall since you walked in. I wonder how I got in this time?"   
  
"Why can't I know where I am?" Aidan was beginning to worry a little. "I don't feel safe in here and shouldn't I be feeling safe in my own mind?"   
  
Charles nodded. "Yes."   
  
"Then something isn't right inside my head." Aidan paused. "That might explain why I can't remember things."   
  
"Perhaps we should take a look?" Xavier offered a hand. "Come."   
  
"And go where?" Aidan stared at his hand.   
  
"This is your space, you tell me Aidan."   
  
Aidan sighed and shrugged, " Sure, it's not like we have to be anywhere."   
  
Taking his hand she and Xavier strolled into the darkness that surrounded them.   
  
**  
John moaned as he tried to lift his head. It spun around as if loose on his shoulders and he was having trouble breathing. Finally managing to open his eyes he focused on a blue shape and was startled when it knelt beside him.   
  
"Hi John." Mystique whispered. "Don't sit up too fast."   
  
"Mystique? What are you doing here?" He managed his words and they were slurred.  
  
"We came here after Eric passed out while using his powers. He says something has changed in his system. When we pulled up in front of the gates, commando's jumped out and arrested us. We have been sitting here for a few hours now."   
  
"Where are we?" John tried to focus on his surroundings.  
  
"The mansion, I believe this is Xavier's office." Mystique let him sit up on his own and stood back. "Bobby and Scott are still under the drug."   
  
John was managing to gain some focus and saw Magneto hunched up against a far wall. He was still in jeans and a work shirt but he looked old. That magnetic pull to him was gone and he truly did appear to just an elderly man.   
  
"Where is Dorian? I mean Carbon. He's a black skinned dude." John held a hand to his head to keep it from spinning.   
  
"If you mean the man who is commanding this group of people, he is rounding up the rest of the students. I am under the impression that he has them locked in the lower levels."  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Carbon. He was flanked by two men in military outfits. Carbon glanced at them and smiled slightly. "Welcome back to us Pryo."   
  
John glared at him and was rewarded with waves of nausea. "What do you want?"   
Carbon laughed, "I have what I want." He waved a hand to Magneto. "Aidan did as we asked after all and I will be leaving soon. You are welcome to join us John."  
  
"What about Aidan, you said she was unconscious."   
  
"Indeed she is, when I last looked in on her, Xavier was right next to her. The only ones we are missing are Logan and Rogue, they haven't returned yet." Carbon crossed to the window and swept back the heavy curtains. Weak sunlight spoke that the world was sinking into darkness.   
  
"I have a question." Magneto spoke up, his voice carried easily despite his weakened state. "Why did you send Aidan to me, if she is already working toward mutant prosperity?"   
  
Carbon let the curtain fall back. "Haven't you figured it out yet old man?" He turned to glare at Magneto. "People like you are too powerful, you have to be stopped. Aidan was the perfect choice. I sent her to you to see if she could still do what we trained her for."   
  
John felt like shit run over three times, but he still caught Carbon's words. "You sent her? I thought Shadow sent her."   
  
Carbon glanced at him, "Your point?"   
  
"Unless you are Shadow..." John paused, " You are shadow aren't you?'   
  
"What a bright fellow you are." Carbon grinned. "Yes, John I am Shadow. So what?'   
  
"That explains why Aidan was so angry with you. It was a subconscious response." John shook his head. "I bet she figured it all out in her head so you decided to stop her. You made her unable to remember things so she wouldn't turn her powers on you."   
  
Carbon cocked his head to the side and watched him. "What a surprise you are indeed."   
  
" Again back to me." Magneto snapped. "You sent her after me for what reason? Are we not working for the same goal?"   
  
"No we are not Magneto. You wish mutants to take their place in the world, I wish for them to have no place. But rather then kill them all, we just make them human." Carbon/Shadow crossed his arms.   
  
John recognized the motion as Aidan's and it sent a shiver through him. There was more to Aidan then he had even thought possible.   
  
"So you wanted Magneto stopped, so you sent Aidan after him?" Mystique asked gently. "Is that why you had her copy our files?"   
  
Carbon looked up, clearly startled. "That was a secondary mission. We seek to end mutants and Magneto and Xavier are the only two men on the planet that could interfere. Aidan was sent to disarm them."   
  
"Charles is with her right now," Magneto said in a clipped tone. "She is doing what you asked."   
  
"Again you are incorrect." Carbon sounded annoyed. "Aidan is at war with herself and is become a danger to us. Her powers are growing and she will eventually break through my work. Once Aidan discovers what she knew in the past, the mission will be ruined."   
  
"But you just said you wanted her to stop Professor Xavier." John muttered.   
  
"Aidan must be conscious for her powers to work properly John. Other wise I would keep her sedated all the time." Carbon waved an angry hand in the air. "I do not owe you explanations. I will complete my mission and you will not stop me."   
  
John wanted to know more but his head was aching too much and he was slipping away again.   
  
**  
Logan paused two blocks from the school and drew in a breath. At his back Rogue shifted her weight and leaned over his shoulder.   
  
"What is wrong?" She asked in that gentle southern drawl.   
  
"Something has happened at the school. It's not safe for us."   
  
She gazed at the distant mansion. "Not again."   
  
"I have a hunch this is different. Stryker is gone for now, it's too soon for him to return." Logan sighed. "Come on we will head back to the city, I have to make a call."   
  
Rogue looked back over her shoulder as they drove away from the school. She thought of Bobby and then of Aidan and wondered if they were okay. For a rare moment she longed to have a power like John or Storm. Something that would be useful right now. Instead she clung to Logan as they drove away.   
  
**  
Aidan paused as they came to a heavy looking black door. She searched for a handle and couldn't find one. Pushing against it didn't do any good and she was frustrated within moments.  
  
"Aidan this is your mind, you can unlock this door if you choose to." Xavier said gently.   
  
She gazed at the black door and tried to see where it started and stopped. In either direction, up, down, side to side, it was went on forever. Could she have created this door? If so what was she trying to block out? If not, then why had she been forced to forget what ever it was that lingered behind here?   
  
Looking at the Professor she saw him nod and then stared at the door.   
  
"Open." She told it. The door didn't move. "Open sesame?" Again it stayed closed. Sighing she shook her head. "What now?"   
  
"Try forming a handle on the door and get in through that." Xavier suggested.   
  
Aidan stared at the door. She imagined a handle, a simple, round knob to grab and turn. At first nothing happened and she felt her head beginning to ache. Aidan paused, this was ridiculous, she was in her own mind surely she could make things happen here. Drawing in a deep breath she closed her eyes and made the handle appear in her imagination. Opening her eyes she pushed out against herself and felt a tingle in her blood. A hum started around her and the door groaned as the handle grew out of the surface. She reached with no arms and turned it. The door was heavy and required a lot of effort to open. Once open she gazed into more black space and stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Where is it?" She asked Xavier.  
  
"Where is what?" He inquired.  
  
"Whatever I hid behind the door." Aidan waved to the black space. "It's empty."   
  
"No, not empty. You are not allowing yourself to see what is here. You are in a war with yourself Aidan."   
  
She frowned as she realized he was right. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"Open your eyes," Xavier tapped his forehead. "Open your mind."   
  
Frustration was building in her as she stared at the empty space. May be there was nothing here to see? She pushed the thought aside. There had to be something. She formed an image in her mind and pushed it out like she had with the handle. Only this time she felt something tug at her, something that grabbed around her body and yanked. Aidan was lifted off her feet and sucked into her the space. Xavier was pulled with her and the door slammed shut behind them.  
  
**  
Dull pain woke John and it was late at night. He tried to move and found that was the source of pain. His muscles were too stiff. Concentrating he willed fire to form and used the light to help him see what he was doing. Shifting his position was hard as his hands limbs were tight.   
"Need a hand, boy?" A voice swirled through the dark and brushed against his face. There was a sound of fluttering feathers and then a shadow pressed against the dark.   
  
John shifted his weight and extended the fire, light spilled in a wider circle around him. He saw the tips of a man's shoes and the hem of a long, flowing coat. Brightening the fire, John took in long legs, a muscles mid section and strong arms. Chiseled, handsome features were framed by thick dark hair. Crimson eyes glittered like wet blood.   
  
"So you are John." The man said lightly, his eyes moving up and down John's body. "I thought it was the other one."   
  
John turned his hand and the light illuminated both Bobby and Magneto. Bobby looked to be peaceful and unharmed, Magneto was not so lucky. Bruises darkened his face and he sat awkwardly. Mystique awoke at the light and gazed at John with yellow eyes. Her gaze slid to the man and then back to John. She was trying to tell him something without actually saying a word.  
  
"Go back to sleep." The man ordered, "This doesn't concern you."   
  
Mystique gazed at John a moment before closing her eyes again.   
  
"So John." The man kept his voice easy. "What has Aidan done to capture you?" He dropped like liquid to sit cross-legged just in front of John. "Was it her eyes or her kiss?"   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
The man grinned, fangs flashed in John's fire. "Surely you have heard of me."   
  
John stared at him a moment. "You must be Raven."   
  
A nod. "Now that we have that established, what drew you to Aidan?"   
  
John didn't want to talk to this guy about Aidan, he just wanted to get out here and make sure she was okay. But gazing into those dark red eyes, John had a sinking feeling that he didn't have a choice.  
  
"Her light." John was pleased when the man frowned at him. "You know the fire within her heart?"   
  
Raven smiled slowly then, "I know what you mean now. It was the same with me. One look at her and I knew I had to possess her. I had to hold that light within my arms and kiss it from her lips."   
  
"Yeah, well not exactly." John shook his head and gazed at his hand, the fire was bright. "It was more of a kindred spirit. She and I are the same in basic ways. Both of us control fire and are out casts. There is an attraction between us that goes behind possessing. It's a... mutant bond."   
  
Raven ran a hand through his hair. " I can see why she likes you. You are warm like the sun, passionate like the fire you control while being dark and mysterious at the same time. Like Aidan, you are more then what you appear."   
  
John stared at him. " You something that Aidan doesn't, I mean about herself?"   
  
Raven grinned, " I know a lot. I know for example how she ended up here and why. I also know why it is that Aidan allows Shadow to keep her under his control."  
  
"Because she doesn't have a choice." John snapped.   
  
Raven shook his head. "Not at all. It's because of her brother, Keahi. Shadow has her under the illusion that he is lying in a bed in some hospital being kept alive by machines. Which in part is true, but not all of it."   
  
"What brother?" John asked.   
  
"The one she supposedly burned up when she was younger. The one who was supposed to have died from lethal burns suffered when he touched her all those years ago." Raven paused and looked at him. "You know of what I speak. You too have lost a sibling."   
  
John looked away from those eyes, " My whole family turned against me. I never knew my mother and my father didn't want me around. He only kept me there because someone had to look after my younger brother."   
  
"Then we have something else in common." Raven stood smoothly. "Neither of us knew our mothers."   
  
"So?"   
  
Raven shrugged, "So nothing, it just proves a pattern to her madness." He stepped out of the circle of light around John. "Now rest, boy. Tomorrow is coming quickly."   
  
Against his will, John felt his eyes dropping shut as he his body fell back to sleep.  
  
**  
Rogue sat back against the deep couch as she watched Logan pace back and forth. He had been doing this since they arrived at the hotel last night. Apparently he didn't sleep because he was still pacing when she woke up this morning. From the pattern on the floor he had been doing this a while. His features were drawn and dark with lines showing around his eyes and mouth. The only signs of age on his ageless face.   
  
"What are you waiting for Logan?" She asked for the thousandth time.   
Logan didn't pause or acknowledge her in any way. He just paced. Then he just stopped as if his muscles had frozen in place. To show he wasn't really frozen his claws snapped into view and made Rogue jump. He turned his head to the hotel door just moments before a knock came.   
  
"Yeah?" Logan growled.   
  
"Someone want Cajun?" Came a New Orleans drawl.   
  
Logan grinned and the claws slid back into his hands. He marched to the door and threw it open with a grin. "Hey, Swamp Rat, what took you so long?"   
  
"Business mon ami."   
  
Rogue sat up straighter when a six foot man stepped through the door. His long auburn hair brushed his jaw as he gazed around the room with red eyes. There was a clever mind behind the eyes and the glint of a troublemaker shone in them. He wore a faded leather coat that brushed his ankles, hands jammed in the pockets. Under the coat he had blue jeans and a dark T-shirt. He gazed at her with those eyes and Rogue felt a rush go through her.   
  
Logan glared at them, "Knock it off, Remy." His growl broke the hold on them both and Rogue curled up on the couch while the man flopped gracefully into one of the arm chairs.   
  
"You called Gambit 'member?"   
  
"Yeah I remember. I called you because I need someone with fast hands who can handle themselves. The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters is under attack. I don't think it would be wise for us to go in there like an army. I need you to get by them Remy."   
  
"What is Gambit facin'?"   
  
"Military probably." Rogue muttered from her seat. "They seem to really like our school."   
  
Gambit gazed at her a moment. "You go to dis place chere?"   
  
She nodded. "So does my boyfriend."   
  
Rogue bit her tongue, what had possessed her to say that? Gambit's mouth curled into a soft smile. "Too bad."   
  
Rogue looked away from him and gazed too hard at her gloved hands.   
  
Logan cleared his throat nosily and stood in the center of the room. "If you two are finished?"   
  
"Sorry Logan, Gambit couldn't 'elp him self." Gambit waved a hand to motion Logan should continue.   
  
Rogue noticed he too wore gloves, but these only covered two fingers. They were the middle ones and covered his palms. She was curious by the way he ran his fingers over a playing card. Rogue had a sense that it was a nervous gesture.   
  
"Look Remy, we are going into a dangerous place. I need you to stay focused." Logan snarled slightly. "This a school of mutants and for some reason, they weren't able to stop the invasion. That either means that there is more to this then just military or it was an inside job."   
  
"Then we should take a look, non?" Gambit raised a brow at him. "Or does Logan have a plan?"   
  
Logan smiled, "We'll talk on the way."   
  
**  
Aidan opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw, it was a living room. For some reason it looked very familiar. She turned and was startled to see herself reflected in the mirror over the mantel. Only it wasn't the face Aidan recognized right away, the hair was the same, but it was the eyes that caught her. They weren't gold, but a simple blue. Again she turned and found herself staring at a younger man. He looked just like her except for flecks of gold in his blue eyes.   
  
"Keahi." The name rolled out of her lips without having to be thought. Aidan knew without having to force it, that this was her younger brother.   
  
Keahi turned as if he had been called and walked away from her. Aidan moved to follow and was surprised to see she could. He walked down a small hall leading to a large kitchen. Aidan saw herself sitting at it with her head on her arms, it looked as though she was crying. Keahi reached out to touch her and she screamed, throwing herself back. Holding out a hand as if to ward him off.   
  
"Professor what is this?" Aidan whispered.   
  
Xavier appeared beside her, "It appears to be a memory."  
  
Aidan watched herself collapse to the floor and Keahi knelt next to her. She continued to weep and he threw his arms around her. She tried to push him back and that was her mistake. Fire ignited between them, but it wasn't her doing. It was Keahi. The fire flowed from him to her and back, only something was wrong. Aidan frowned as she watched the memory. Keahi tried to let go but it wouldn't work, his body was clenched around hers. They were beginning to burn together as they both screamed and no one came. Aidan felt a tingle go through her and pain burst along her and spread outward. She went to her knees in the kitchen just as she did in the memory.   
  
"Aidan? What is wrong?" Xavier reached to touch her.   
  
"No! Don't touch me!" She screamed it at him. "I might kill you."   
  
Xavier held his hands away but knelt next to her. "Tell me what it is."   
  
Aidan gazed down at herself and her brother. Keahi was lying in her arms and was black with burned skin. She held him and was trembling as her own burns began to hiss and pop. Her skin pulled its self back together as she lay gasping.   
  
"You can heal yourself." Xavier said in an awed tone.   
  
"No." Aidan shook her head. "My body can adapt to mutant powers. Keahi used his powers to do this, my body is adapting to them.   
  
At her back came someone else, it was a woman whom Aidan knew to be their mother. She was screaming now too and crying hysterically. Next came her father and he started to babble. Aidan felt the space ripple under as the memory changed and she was no sitting in the living room. Hands clasped tightly in her lap and head down. Across from her was a man in black coat and hat. He was speaking gently.   
  
"That is Shadow." Aidan whispered. "This must be the day he came to my house."   
  
"If only we could hear what he was saying." Xavier said softly.   
  
Aidan looked at him and caught the meaning. She concentrated on making the memory have sound. Slowly it came like someone was scanning a radio frequency and couldn't get it quite right.  
  
"Aidan I know you feel bad about hurting Keahi, but we can help you." Shadow said lightly. "I have medicine that can heal him, but I need you to help me in exchange."   
  
She looked up at him, "What do you want from me?"   
  
"Few people in this world understand what it is to be what we are." He extended a hand to her. When she touched him her hand went right though him. There was a shimmer around him and he grabbed her hand and held it. "I work for a group who want to change that lack of understanding. We want to make the world equal for everyone."   
  
The memory melted away and left them in black space again.   
  
Aidan stared at Xavier. "This is not something I didn't know already."  
"As I told Logan once, the mind must discover things on it's own. Perhaps this is all your mind is prepared to show you."   
  
Aidan gazed at the spot where the memory had vanished, "But I have to know the rest of it. I have to know why Shadow has done these things to me."   
  
Xavier sighed, " Be careful what you wish for Aidan. Logan didn't like what he found and you may be the same."   
  
"That doesn't matter!" She snapped and had to take a deep breath. "Professor I don't care about what it is, I have to know. I can't go on living like a mindless slave, I have to know who I used to be."   
  
Xavier looked away from her. "Then perhaps another door?"  
  
**  
John jolted away and found Bobby shaking him gently. "Bobby stop, I'm up."   
  
"Good, let's try to get out of here." Bobby whispered.   
  
John sat up and paused, "Where's Magneto and Mystique?"   
  
"I don't know, that Carbon fellow came a few hours ago and took them. I have been wondering about Scott. Have you seen him since before this happened?"   
  
"No." John tried to loosen his shoulders and couldn't move his hands. "Damn these cuffs."   
  
Bobby reached behind John. Touching the metal he watched as ice formed on them.  
  
"Crap Bobby, that's cold!" John complained and Bobby grinned.   
  
"Now try." Bobby moved back as John flexed and there came a sharp snap. "Once the temperature of metal is lowered to a certain degree it breaks under pressure."  
  
"Oh yea, where'd you learn that?" John.  
  
"Chemistry class, you might learn stuff too if you showed up once a while." Bobby had mean it to be a playful remark but the tone wasn't playful at all.   
  
John paused in stretching out his arms and back. Staring at his friend with dark eyes, "What does that mean?"   
  
"I mean...Why did you leave with Magneto anyway?" Bobby shook his head, "Why'd you do it?"   
  
"Because I had to see if he was right. I had to see if I could be my own person. Around here we are treated like dumb kids. But we're not kids Bobby. We are mutants. Meant to be better then everyone else. Who are they to say what we can and can't do or say?"   
  
"They are the ones in charge." Bobby retorted. "They are the ones who go out there and risk their lives to that we can have a better future." Bobby heard his voice crack as he spoke and remembered Dr. Gray. "They are the X-Men, John. The only security we have in a world that hates us for being different."   
  
John stared at Bobby, "Why are you crying?"   
  
"You have probably noticed Dr. Gray's absence." Bobby watched as John nodded. "Well we ran into trouble after you left. The dam broke and the jet wasn't working, we couldn't get any power. With thousands of gallons of water coming at us, Dr. Gray decided to give up her life so we could get out. She stopped the water long enough to power the jet and get us above it."   
  
John blinked at him, " Dr. Gray? She did that? I didn't know she was that strong."   
  
"She wasn't, I mean Scott thinks that it is because of something that happened on Liberty Island. But no one knows for sure. All we know is that she is gone, just like you were."   
  
John hated the feeling of guilt that rose in him. "Bobby I thought that Magneto had the answers. I mean he said things that sounded like what I was feeling."   
  
"Then why did you leave him behind?" Bobby asked him.   
  
John sighed, " I met Aidan. We got talking and she helped me think about a few things. But more then that, I missed you and Rogue and I even missed Scott. I missed being here Bobby."   
  
Bobby stared at the ground for a moment. "Well as long as you don't plan on running off anytime soon, I suppose I could use your help in getting out of here."   
  
"What if Carbon comes back?" John asked as he moved to his feet.  
  
It hurt so he had to pause a moment. His head spun a little as his system got used to standing again. After a breath he joined Bobby at trying to open the door.   
  
"Then we do what we have to." Bobby muttered as he froze the lock on the door and gave it a kick. The door opened with a crack and they peered into the hall.   
  
"We should try and find Storm or Colossus. We need more then just us."  
  
John and Bobby moved silently through the quiet school. Every hall was familiar while being different at the same time. There was something about having invaders in your space that just changed it.   
  
"Do we know where to find anyone?"   
  
"We'll try the lower levels." Bobby lead them into the second floor library but stopped. "No good it's guarded."  
  
John held up a hand, it flared red. "No problem."   
  
"No John, we can't hurt anyone." Bobby pulled him along the hall. "We'll go through the outside."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"We'll scale the walls and use the exterior doors to enter the lower levels." Bobby paused at one of the dorm room doors. Turning the handle he pushed the door open and looked around at the feminine room. His eyes slid over the room and was unprepared for the figure that came exploding through the window.   
  
"Down!" Bobby hit the floor as the figure did several flips and landed smoothly on the floor. Ice formed in a shield around him as exploding objects came at him.   
  
"Hey pal, let me take that for you." John threw off a fire ball that knocked the man off his feet and into a collection of stuffed toys.   
  
"Bobby you okay?" John offered a hand to his friend as they both kept eyes on the man.   
  
He groaned and sat up. "Wat you mean by hurtin' Gambit that way? Logan sent me."   
  
John and Bobby looked at each other. Bobby spoke. "Where is Logan?"   
  
"He out side in the yard. He wanted Gambit to find a way in." The man looked around at the room and made a face. "Somethin' tell me dis ain't what he wanted."   
  
"Come on, if Logan is outside then we need to get out there. He can help us." John made for the window.   
  
"Non, mon ami, he said not to go lookin' for him. Gambit is all you need." The man held up a card and it sizzled as orange light surrounded the surface. "Let us find some bad guys, non?"   
  
John grinned, "I couldn't agree more." Fire swirled in his palms as he looked at Bobby. "What do you say Iceman?"   
  
Bobby looked from one to the other and sighed. " We need to help the others before we attack anyone."   
  
Both Gambit and John frowned but said noting in conflict. Just then the door rattled as a concessive blast hit the walls and shook the whole room.   
  
"Something tell me, that they have other plans." Gambit muttered as the walls broke and the room fell in on them.   
  
The last thing John saw before passing out was a golden fire bird with the face of Dr. Jean Gray. 


End file.
